


Sinking Deep At Night

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Pheromones, Pregnancy, Pregnant Baekhyun, Raw - Freeform, Smut, Squirting, Tweetfic, anal smut, baekhyun is pregnant, blowjob, chanyeol and loey are twins, cumming inside, hehe, idk what to tag anymore, scent, thigh fucking, twins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Baekhyun is now happily pregnant with twins. Chanyeol and Loey are the best husbands out there. The omega thinks they deserve a reward.TWINS AU SEQUEL
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 283





	Sinking Deep At Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebaekhyunpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaekhyunpark/gifts), [Blooming_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooming_Day/gifts).



> this is a sequel to the twins au! if you have time go read that. i'll link it down in the end notes (this is unedited btw)

Baekhyun huffed and slowly stood up from his seat. He’s just four months pregnant yet he can feel himself getting heavier day by day. Of course, his husbands completely disagreed and said that he isn’t getting heavier, it’s their baby buns inside his tummy that’s gaining weight.

It’s not like he has some troubles walking around or doing some heavy tasks, it’s just that he takes care of himself well. The twins are profusely taking care of him. Sometimes, it’s too much but most of the time, Baekhyun finds it endearing.

His husbands are still working, but it lessened because they decided to focus more on Baekhyun. Although Baekhyun wanted them to still focus on their jobs, both agreed that they’ll be taking less hours in their jobs to take care of Baekhyun. Especially now that he is pregnant.

Chanyeol is still playing, but most of the tournaments he agrees to join are local competitions. Loey on the other hand didn’t agree on a world tour and just focused on producing songs for himself and other artists. Baekhyun loved that because he can feel both of them making him their priority. It feels good to be loved.

The twins take care of him too much. It’s like they’ll die if they couldn’t help Baekhyun walk. They got a maid to help Baekhyun around in the house and absolutely rejected the idea of letting Baekhyun do house chores.

Baekhyun huffed at that. He wanted to at least clean their room but the twins immediately interjected and said that he should divert his time to other light tasks. Now, the only task he is able to do without the two whining at his ear saying that he’s overworking himself, is wash the dishes. Sometimes, the maid will interject to and say that she’ll do it instead.

It’s easy to say that Baekhyun is so bored.

He does regular prenatal yoga, but other than that he can’t do anything. 

Some say that the twins are being too restrictive on him but Baekhyun agreed too. He didn’t want to risk the babies’ health by doing heavy tasks. 

That’s why he only roams around the house, watches TV and plays in the gaming room until he’s not bored to death anymore. After that, he’ll try to cook and then wait for the two to come home after their errands.

Right when he hopped off of the stool, his phone started ringing. He grabbed it from the counter and saw Loey’s name. 

“Hello?” Baekhyun happily greeted his husband. 

“Hi, darling… How are you?”

“I’m okay. Just finished drinking my tea. Are you guys about to go home?” Baekhyun asked and slowly walked upstairs to their bedroom.

“Yeah, I’m driving right now, don’t worry I’m at the stoplight…” Loey’s deep voice fluttered.

“Okay. Did you guys have dinner?” Baekhyun asked and sat down on their bed.

“Yes, I had. I asked Chanyeol and he said he already had one too. What about you?” Loey asked.

“I ate already… Come home now?” Baekhyun said.

Loey bit his lip when he heard that. Baekhyun’s voice sounded so cute and he could see him pouting and playing with the hem of his shirt. They really need to go home, quickly.

“I’m on the way baby. I’ll just pick Chanyeol up from the court then we’ll go home. Do you want anything?” Chanyeol asked and the pregnant omega hummed. 

“Yes… Can you please pick some strawberry cake on the way?” 

“Oh… I’ll see if there’s an open bakery. If there’s no strawberry cake then what else do you want?” Loey asked and then started driving again.

“Anything with strawberries. Our babies are craving them.”

“Mhm… Daddy will give them what they want. How are the twins doing, baby? They aren’t too much for you to handle today?” Loey asked. 

Right. The twin gene is running in Chanyeol and Loey’s blood so it’s not a surprise that they’ll be having twins. 

“No, they were angels. I actually didn’t get any cramps today, just soreness from my breasts. I think yoga is doing me good.” Baekhyun said. 

“Such good babies, they are. So behaved… I think they picked that up from their daddies?” Loey said.

“You wish.” 

The rapper chuckled then took a turn. 

“Alright, I’m near the court now. I’ll end the call now, baby… Take a rest okay? Don’t wait for us downstairs.” The older twin said and Baekhyun hummed. 

“Okay… Bye. I love you.”

“I love you too, angel.” 

After that, the phone call ended. Baekhyun deeply sighed. Loey asked him to take a rest as if he isn’t tired himself. Baekhyun could hear how tired he is. And he feels bad because the twins are working so hard and yet here he is lounging around.

Chanyeol is working hard too, he practices harder than before since he lessened the amount of time he spends on training. 

With that, Baekhyun thought it would be a good idea to give them some reward for working hard. 

The pregnant omega walked to the bathroom and took a shower. He scrubbed his body clean and used the twins’ shared shampoo for his hair then his favorite body scrub. Baekhyun didn’t bother putting on anything and just wore a pink silk robe. 

When he was drying his hair, the door opened revealing two tired looking alphas. Although their faces brightened up when they saw Baekhyun, Baekhyun could still see the tiredness from their faces. 

Now he feels bad for waking both of them up during midnight to get him his cravings.

“My alphas…” Baekhyun greeted them and walked up to the two.

“Hi, love… Wait don’t hug me, I’m sweaty… I didn’t take a shower cause I wanted to go home right away.” Chanyeol said. 

“Don’t hug me too, you just took a shower. I’ve been practising all day, I’m sweaty too.” Loey said and Baekhyun frowned, heart aching.

He stopped on his tracks and looked at the two. 

“You guys don’t want to hug me?” Baekhyun mumbled and the twins’ eyes widened.

“No no, of course we want to hug you…” Loey inquired but Chanyeol was already walking up to Baekhyun. He picked him up easily and then cuddled him up on the couch. 

Baekhyun giggled when Chanyeol pressed kisses all over his face and neck. Loey joined in too and kissed Baekhyun’s lips repeatedly.

They’re not even sweaty, they even smell good. Or maybe it’s just Baekhyun’s raging pregnancy pheromones that always longs for his alphas’ smell.

“We just don’t want you to say that we’re smelly… You’re the only one in here that smells good.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun giggled again.

“Alright, I have to take shower so all of us can cuddle.” Loey said and removed his beanie.

“Hey, I’m gonna go shower first. You take too long. Plus, I want to eat the strawberry cake with Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said and got up, running towards the bathroom childishly so Loey won’t get in before him.

“I swear I’m gonna beat him one day.” Loey then replaced Chanyeol’s spot on the couch. 

“You won’t be able to. And he’s right, you take too long in the shower.” 

“Okay, I’ll take shorter showers now.”

After Chanyeol showered, Loey replaced him in the bathroom and complained about wet floors. The basketball player picked out a shirt and some pants then proceeded to open up the cake they bought on the way home.

Baekhyun happily sat down on his husband’s lap and got fed bites of strawberry cake. 

“I can’t believe I’m gonna have two more babies in five months.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun rolled his eyes. 

“Three babies are enough right? Me and the babies.” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol shook his head.

“Two more pairs.”

“What?!”

“I told you we are gonna raise a basketball team.” 

“Chanyeol! I’ll die!”

“Nope.” Chanyeol said and before Baekhyun could speak, he put cake in his mouth and smiled when Baekhyun glared at him. Of course, Loey is taking too long in the shower again. They both finished up their food but Loey is still not done in the bathroom.

The two settled down on the bed, cuddling close to each other while softly kissing each other as they waited for the other twin.

“Now you taste sweeter.” Chanyeol said and kissed Baekhyun again, softly gliding his tongue on Baekhyun’s lip then pushing it inside the omega’s mouth. The omega didn’t say anything and instead, kissed back the alpha. He let Chanyeol roam his mouth and nibble his lips until they’re swollen and red. When they pull away, Baekhyun is panting and out of breath but Chanyeol doesn’t have any plans on stopping.

He pulled Baekhyun for a kiss again, this time, playing with his tongue. The wet muscles slide together, creating a wet friction that leaves strings of saliva dripping down on their lips. Chanyeol pulled away slightly but only to suck on Baekhyun’s tongue, tasting the sweetness of the strawberry cake from earlier.

Baekhyun didn’t break their kiss as he got on top of Chanyeol, holding the alpha’s face close. The alpha is already releasing tons of pheromones and it’s doing something to Baekhyun’s body. The air is slowly getting thicker and warmer, and both of them are sure that Loey must have sensed it. The water stopped running but both of them didn’t pull away. 

Chanyeol’s lips traveled from Baekhyun’s chin, to his jaw then finally to the column of his throat. He lightly sucked on the skin, immediately leaving a mark before pulling away. 

The bathroom door opened, revealing a slightly damped and slightly tanned alpha, wearing nothing but a black towel that’s hanging lowly on his hips.

“Starting without me?”

“Hurry up then..” Baekhyun said and pulled Chanyeol in for a kiss again, this time, pairing his sweet kisses with a grind of his sinful hips. Chanyeol moaned when Baekhyun’s ass slid against his hardening member, giving it some relief. 

Loey walked over to them and then broke their kiss as he pulled Baekhyun and immediately inserted his tongue inside his mouth. Baekhyun whined, eyebrows coming together as he gripped Chanyeol’s shirt. Loey tastes a bit different with Chanyeol but they’re so similar. He’s so lucky to have two amazingly hot men as his alphas and husbands.

Chanyeol moved and left beautiful marks on the omega’s pale neck, burying his nose on his scent gland and moaning at how good he smells.

Loey is leaning down to kiss Baekhyun, so he took that as a chance to untie the knot on the omega’s robe. The tie came down easily, revealing pale thick thighs that had both alphas biting their lip.

The older twin is already hard, so he removed his towel and Chanyeol sat up to remove his clothing articles. Loey took the chance to lay Baekhyun down and slowly worshipped his body by leaving pretty marks all over his torso.

His breasts have gotten a bit bigger, but they’re still relatively small since he isn’t producing milk yet. But the alphas loved it so much. Both of them took a nipple in their mouth and slowly suckled on it, as if they’re expecting milk to come out. 

They squeezed the soft flesh repeatedly and grinded their hard cocks on Baekhyun’s legs. Baekhyun moaned loudly, feeling teeth scraping against his nipples. He gripped both of the alphas’ hair and pulled them closer to his breasts, loving the feeling of their mouth on his small mounds. 

They stayed like that for a while, with both of the twins fucking up to Baekhyun’s legs and sucking on his nipples like babies, until Baekhyun felt droplets of precum on his legs.

“Please… I want a cock in my mouth…” Baekhyun asked the two nicely and both looked at each other.

“I’ll take his mouth.” The younger twin said and Loey nodded. They made Baekhyun sit up and put a pillow underneath his lower back then laid him back down again. Chanyeol turned his head to the side and watched as Baekhyun took his cock inside his mouth. He groaned and tipped his head back when he saw how stretched Baekhyun’s lips were around his cock.

Loey on the other hand, raised both of Baekhyun’s legs and put them together. He let it hang on one of his broad shoulders then pushed his cock in between Baekhyun’s plump thighs.

Baekhyun moaned at the feeling of two veiny and big cocks sliding in his mouth and in between his thighs. Chanyeol slowly rocked his hips, not wanting to be very rough with the pregnant omega. But Baekhyun softly squeezed Chanyeol’s muscled thigh and looked up to him with such pretty eyes, as if telling him that it’s okay.

The younger twin moaned and pushed his cock inside Baekhyun’s mouth until the dark pubes on the base of his cock were flushed against Baekhyun’s lips. Loey groaned at the soft feeling of Baekhyun’s thick thighs sliding against his cock. It feels so good to pleasure himself using the omega’s body and he knows it gets Baekhyun off knowing that he’s the vision they get whenever they’re pleased.

If not, then his little cock wouldn’t be leaking against his stomach. If not, then his little pink hole wouldn’t be so wet and dripping with delicious slick that Loey wanted to eat.

Loey moaned deeply when Baekhyun’s thighs quivered against his cock and he fucked up to his thighs until his balls were hitting the back of it. He stopped before he could cum all over them. He spread Baekhyun’s legs and softly ate him out. The older twins drank all the slick that’s generously leaking out of Baekhyun’s hole, sending the little omega a bit crazy as he choked on Chanyeol’s cock.

Chanyeol almost came when Baekhyun sucked on the head, drinking up the precum from the slit. It looked so fucking sinful yet innocent. 

Baekhyun moaned in a high pitched voice when Loey pushed in two fingers inside him. Two fingers are their starting point now. Mainly because Baekhyun is always horny and would ask them randomly to pleasure him. Most of the time, he’ll ask to get his hole stretched so the twins would both insert two fingers in him at the same time and slowly move it until his hole is wet and gaping.

Chanyeol pulled his cock out of Baekhyun’s mouth then kissed him sweetly on the lips. 

“C-Can’t I really take two of you at the same time?” Baekhyun asked with glossy eyes and lips and it almost made the twins give in but no. They’re being very careful with his pregnancy and even though Baekhyun is not at high risk, they still want to be sure. The doctor recommended regular sex, because it will do the omega good, but the double penetration is a bit extreme for him to handle. They could do it though, if they’re going to fuck Baekhyun softly. But everytime they think about putting both of their cocks inside that hole, they can’t help but fuck Baekhyun so roughly. 

So now, they have to deal with one finishing off first before the other. 

Chanyeol decided to take Baekhyun’s hole first after Loey stretched him with four fingers. Loey watched Baekhyun’s face contort in pleasure as his twin pushed in his cock inside Baekhyun’s hole.

Loey licked up the remnants of Baekhyun’s juices on his fingers as he stroked his cock with his hands, playing with the tip of it softly. 

Baekhyun moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head when Chanyeol buried himself to the hilt, hips flushed against Baekhyun’s ass. The alpha didn’t wait another second as he started fucking Baekhyun right away.

They really can’t be too rough but it still feels like heaven when Chanyeol grips the omega’s hips and fucks Baekhyun until his cock has an outline on his stomach. 

Baekhyun gripped the sheets and Loey’s leg as he held on for his life, loving the way Chanyeol’s thick cock is not only splitting him open but also filling him up to the brim.

“Alpha! You’re s-so fucking good…” Baekhyun moaned as he got pounded, his whole body quivering in pleasure as Chanyeol gave his cheeks a slap. 

“Shit shit shit…” Chanyeol moaned and cursed when he felt Baekhyun’s hole clenching on him and then shaking. He couldn’t help it, all the tension built up inside him from wanting to just come home and bend their omega over finally hit him. 

The alpha loudly moaned and pushed his cock until he couldn't anymore, then came inside Baekhyun. His cock shoots out cum inside Baekhyun’s velvety walls, white ropes of cum filling Baekhyun up until some of it drips out.

Baekhyun was still a bit shaky when he was handed over to Loey. He was laid down on top of the older twin, then his legs were raised so that his pink dripping and gaping hole is very visible. Loey pushed in his cock and shakily groaned at the relief. Chanyeol’s cum is still hot and paired with Baekhyun’s continuously gushing slick, it felt like heaven when Loey bottomed out.

The omega is sensitive, they can tell. His nipples are really erect and his scent is stronger than their scents combined. It’s amazing how they haven’t had a knot forming in the base of their cocks yet. 

Loey fucked up to Baekhyun, his cockhead sliding against Baekhyun’s prostate so well. The tip of it is kissing Baekhyun’s womb and all the thrusts are making a wet sound that almost got Chanyeol hard again. He’s lazily feeling himself as he watched the two fucked like bunnies and it’s honestly the prettiest view on earth.

Baekhyun screamed when Loey grabbed both of his breasts and used it as a leverage to fuck him harder, cock going farther that Baekhyun could even handle. It feels so good to have a long cock massaging his walls so good.

It wasn’t long before Loey came inside Baekhyun, fucking up to the omega so his cum enters Baekhyun’s womb and not go to waste. He groaned and slammed his head back against the pillow, holding Baekhyun tightly.

Baekhyun sat up, legs shaky as cum dripped down his thighs. The twins laying down on the bed are panting heavily and so was he. But he hasn’t cum yet and he’s ready to burst any second now.

Baekhyun got on his knees and fastly stroked his cock, the tip of it almost a shade of purple from not getting pleased. His hips bucked up to fuck his fist and he was tipped over when Loey reached out and swipe a rough thumb over the slit. 

Loads of cum left Baekhyun cock but it wasn’t over yet. There’s still something bubbling inside Baekhyun. After he rode his high, he got on top of Chanyeol, legs on both sides of the alpha’s face.

“Tongue out, daddy.” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol’s eyebrow raised, opening his mouth to let his fat tongue out. Baekhyun lowered himself down and rode Chanyeol’s tongue. Loey moaned because that’s so hot and Chanyeol can feel himself chubbing up again.

Baekhyun gripped the headboard as he fastly used Chanyeol’s tongue for his own pleasure.

Not long after, Baekhyun’s hips started shaking and he squirted all over Chanyeol’s face and mouth.

“Holy fuck.” Loey moaned and Baekhyun let out another scream when he squirted all over Chanyeol’s face again. Chanyeol kept cursing and even urged the little omega to do it again. He put his tongue right against his hole and waited for the sweet slick. Immediately, hot slick gushed all over Chanyeol’s face and he’d gladly fucking drown with it. 

Baekhyun moved to his next target which is the older twin, doing the same thing he did with Chanyeol. He rode Loey’s tongue but Loey held him down and made sure he stayed on his tongue.

The omega let out a scream as his legs closed up on Loey’s face, his hole squirting all over the older twins neck and mouth. 

“One more baby… Fuck, let me taste you again.” Loey said and slurped Baekhyun’s slick, mouth opening widely to catch more of the juices Baekhyun will let out.

For the last time, Baekhyun squirted all over the alpha and his whole body started shaking from the most intense orgasm he’s had. 

The twins scooped him up and took immediate care of him. Chanyeol brought him to the sofa and cleaned his body using a wet towel, putting his robe back. Loey on the other hand changed the sheets and carried Baekhyun back to the bed.

Chanyeol made Baekhyun drink a cup of water before cleaning himself up too. Loey cuddled up to Baekhyun, followed by the younger twin who pulled the blanket closer to them.

“Thank you, angel.”

“Thanks, baby.”

“I can’t feel my legs.”

The three erupted into a small fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this uwu. i hope this don't suck as much as my other smuts. here's the twin au link: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/hunniesfw/status/1238499640317624322?s=20


End file.
